moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
RagingSun6989
RisingSun90777 is known as one of the main Protagonists created by 2091riveraisrael that was one of the to main Surviving Players of XBox Live following the Chaos Invasion and Banning of several Million Players world wide from the Network., and is also one of the Veterans who took part in the Landfall Event, one month before the Moderation War. of the main Surviving Players of XBox Live following the Chaos Invasion and Banning of several Million Players world wide from the Network. He and six other Players on Xbox Live that survived the Chaos Invasion, were the key players on bringing down Chaos, and allowing Bungie and several other Video Game Developers to regain control of the Server and Unban players world wide who lost their accounts to the Chaos Invasion. ''History 'Gaming Origin' RisingSun90777, known to be a gamer since 1993, up to 1994, has evolved around video games since the release of the Play Station and Nintendo 64, until he eventually grew interested and attached to the Xbox 360 in the year 2007. Despite having the Xbox 360 for several years, RisingSun90777, never took a liking to Xbox Live, during the early years he had while playing the 360, until the year 2010, when he eventually found out that he would require Xbox Live in order to play certain games, which requires the network in order to play. RisingSun90777, eventually received the Xbox One in 2014, and finally joined the world of gaming in October of that same year in the early fall of 2014. He eventually grew to like online gaming, and began to curse himself out for, not bothering to create an account 7 years ago in 2007. Though a veteran of the Xbox 360, RisingSun, despite being on the Network for a year, had no idea how certain features worked, and would often have to rely on friends, in order to give him a hand with certain functions on the Xbox Live network, until Viral Day in 2015. 'Viral Day' RisingSun90777, came under attack by Invading Chaos forces, while forging on one of his maps, called Roar Star, until a Chaos forge made border Ship spawned itself into the map and invaded the server. RisingSun was able to repel several boarding attacks, due to the large quality of fire arms that the Roar Star possessed, until a Scorpion was teleported into the ship's interiors forcing RisingSun to exit the map, which thankfully he had managed to succeed, for he would have been fragged if he had not conducted such an action. RisingSun then spawned himself on Sandbox in Halo 3, where he tried to report the attack to the Network, only to discover that no one was online, except for a minor amount of people where he witnessed several hundreds being dropped at a fast pace on his friends list. Eventually RisingSun sent out an urgent message to all of his friends calling for help, but the only one who was able to come to him at Sandbox would be Tanya Bladedancer, as Aeons Windspear and PLATNIUMskull90 was offline at the time, and the remainder of his friends were fighting against the Chaos Invasion along side Xbox Live administrators. After departing Sandbox with Tanya Bladedancer, the group came under attack in the Halo 3 map Longshore, where the map was previously over run by Chaos just minutes before their arrival, but the two had managed to kill a large amount of Chaos soldiers until they began to overrun the duo, forcing each one to leave the game. PLATNIUMskull90 eventually came back online after hearing about the situation concerning Xbox Live, and met up with the two on Halo 3's Map Orbital. The group eventually received a message from Microsoft urging all remaining Xbox Live Players to join the moderators at Assembly, as the Halo 3 section of Xbox Live was being overrun with Chaos A.I's. PLATNIUMskull90, had managed to accept the invite sent by Bungie but a power surge had occured at his house shortly after and shut off his system; booting him from the server, leaving only RisingSun80777 and Tanya Bladedancer to arrive at Assembly. Around 2 hours after arriving at Assembly, RisingSun eventually consulted with Tanya Bladedancer, who at this time was getting extremely worried about Aeons Windspear, as he had not been present at all during Viral Day and was scared that he may have been fragged like all the other players, in which RisingSun insisted that he was not. "Don't worry so much, Tanya. If anyone could make it to help us when we would least expect it, it's Aeons." His predictions would soon prove correct as Windspear eventually arrived at Assembly, where he learned of the event through the news. As Aeons & Tanya became very close, RisingSun was constantly making his way around Assembly, interacting with other players, until a shot was heard and a Chaos sniper was killed, initiating the Battle of Assembly Forge. RisingSun90777, eventually joined the defense of the Map, as he commonly held the high ground firing away with both a Covenant Carbine, and Sniper rifle at the climbing Chaos forces appearing from beyond the barrier of the map, preventing many from crossing over into the map. Though the first wave was repelled, a second more stronger wave eventually attacked the map from all around, making the defense nearly impossible, at that same time Scorpion tanks were spawned onto the platforms outside the map and began a massive barrage of the entire Assembly map, fragging 10 players and moderators, Hornet attack flyers then spanwed into the server and began to harrass the defenders from above, eventually causing panic all over the map. As Assembly was being overrun, RisingSun90777 eventually met back up with Aeons Windspear and Tanya Bladedancer as they were looking for a way to escape the Server, until Chaos forces eventually attacked and forced RisingSun to divert away from the duo and cover them from the high ground, it was from here, that RisingSun would witness the fragging of Tanya Bladedancer, who sacrificed herself to keep Aeons Windspear in the game. With one clear shot, RisingSun90777 killed the sniper that was off Map, and prevented the A.I from clipping a horrified & grieving Aeons Windspear. 'Moderation War' Weaponry During the Moderation War on the Server, which eventually spread throughout most of XBox Live, RisingSun's Arsenal of Weaponry was mostly that of Covenant Origin, as his Primary was always the Covenant Carbine, while his secondary was either a Human Sniper Rifle, a Forerunner Light Rifle, a Focus Rifle (In the wake that the Covenant Carbine is no longer apart of a Game, such as Halo Reach) or a Plasma Rifle (Which is mostly used by him in Missions in Combat Evolves Servers and sometimes Halo ODST). The Firearms in which RisingSun90777 use, are listed below for each Server that RisingSun90777 took part of during the Moderation War with Chaos. ''Halo 2 *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' ''Halo 3'' *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Plasma Rifle or SMG' (Only on maps that doesn't have the Carbine, and sometimes in Halo Reach) ''Halo Reach'' *'Focus Rifle' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Plasma Rifle' (Sometimes during Matchmaking, and even during the Moderation War) ''Halo 4'' *'Covenant Carbine' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Incineration Cannon' (Used twice by RisingSun90777 during both the Exile Mission and the Battle of Longbow) Vehicles Gallery RisingSun90777 in Halo 2 Anniversary.JPG|RisingSun90777's Armor that he uses in Halo 2 Anniversary, during Matchmaking, and during the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 in Halo 4.JPG|RisingSun90777's armor that he uses in Halo 4, both during Matchmaking, and the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 Halo 3.JPG|RisingSun90777's armor that he uses, during his Matchmaking events in both Halo 3 and Halo ODST, he also uses this armor during the Moderation War. Landfall Event.JPG|RisingSun firing his Carbine during the Landfall Event, that took place 1 month prior to the Moderation War. RS during longBow.JPG|RisingSun90777 destroys a Scorpion Tank, during the Battle of Longbow in the Moderation War. RisingSun90777 with Incineration Cannon.JPG|RisingSun90777 shown with an Incineration Cannon, revealing that the Incineration Cannon is the only Anti Vehicle used by him. RisingSun90777 H4 Appearance.JPG|RisingSun90777 in Halo 4 Appearance with his Carbine lowered, on the Halo 4 Map ADrifit... RisingSun90777 in Halo ODST.JPG|RisingSun90777 playing as the Rookie in Halo ODST Campaign just 5 days before Viral Day... RisingSun90777's Banshee.JPG|The Banshee that RisingSun90777 usually flies, during the Moderation War, and some times during Matchmaking... Air Practice Engagement.JPG|RisingSun90777 in the Banshee engages PLATNIUMSkull90 in a Hornet, during the Air Practice Engagement, over Sandbox... RisingSun90777 New Appearance.JPG|RisingSun90777's new armor appearance at the final weeks of the Moderation War, just moments before the Attack on IMPACT Fortress and showdown with Condemnation... RisingSun90777 In Wraith.JPG|RisingSun90777 operating a wounded Wraith in Halo ODST's final mission during Legendary' campaign... RisingSun90777 inside Wraith.JPG|The wounded Wraith that was operated by RisingSun90777 survived the entire campaign, despite multiple deaths, mostly because of Buck's slowness during gameplay... RisingSun vs Air wraith.JPG|RisingSun90777 attacking an Anti Air Wraith in a Wraith to Wraith Battle on the final Mission of ODST... RisingSun90777 Banshee Explodes from Behind.JPG|Banshee explodes behind RisingSun's Wraith from an unknown source during the final mission in ODST... RisingSun90777's Preferred Tank.JPG|RisingSun90777 standing on a Wraith, his most favorite ground vehicle in all Halo Games, he commonly prefers the Wraith more then any other ground vehicle, despite him also taking liking to the Scorpion, and Rocket Warthog... RisingSun's Formal Armor Color.JPG|RisingSun90777's appearance Prior to the Moderation War, and during the early events of the event up until the final weeks... ''Trivia *''RisingSun90777 appears to be more of an Elite than a Spartan, as he is shown to play more as an Elite in Halo's 2, 3, ODST, and Reach, he only plays as a Spartan in Halo 4, due to having no other Option but to become a Spartan as Halo 4 dose not contain an Species selection like the previous Halo games... *''RisingSun maybe the Sniper of the Seven Sages, alongside PLATNIUMskull90, as he appears to be armed more with long range weaponry, such as the Sniper Rifle and Carbine...'' *''RisingSun90777, happens to be 2091riveraisrael's Gamertag in Reality on Xbox Live...'' *''In reality, RisingSun is best known as the Creator of most of the Map sets, concerning the Machinima...'' *''RisingSun, appears to be a major fan of the Covenant Carbine, as he is seen wielding it in just about every Halo game, except Combat Evolved, and Reach...'' *''It is revealed that RisingSun, may like other Halo Weapons other than the Covenant Carbine, and Sniper Rifle...'' **''It is revealed in Halo Reach, that RisingSun, also seems to be quite Keen with the DMR Rifle, and the Focus Rifle, which may deem to be a replacement for the Covenant Carbine, which is no longer present in Halo Reach...'' **''It is also revealed that RisingSun also likes to use the Storm Rifle, and Light Rifle, and Incineration Cannon while playing Halo 4, as in reality he is sometimes shown wielding both a Carbine, and a Light Rifle at times, but he is also shown revealing a Covenant Carbine and Storm Rifle as well...'' **''In Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary, along side some other Halo's RisingSun is shown to be an expert with the Plasma Pistol, and sometimes Needler, but it is revealed that he is Neutral when it comes to the Needler, as he often uses it as if he has no other option...'' **''RisingSun also appears to use the Submachine Gun at times, along with the Plasma Rifle and Plasma Repeater, it is revealed that he dose take a liking towards the Plasma Rifle, despite his objection of the Halo weapon actually being considered a rifle...'' *''It is discovered that despite being a Sniper, RisingSun also seems to hold a good shot at Anti-Tank weaponry as he is sometimes shown to wield an Incineration Cannon in Halo 4, revealing that RisingSun also has a liking of the Incineration Cannon as well...'' *''RisingSun90777, appears to be often left behind the most by the group, this is mostly because of him being a Sniper, him and PLATNIUMskull90 both receive this treatment as they are left behind due to both containing a Sniper Rifle, and Beam Rifle...'' *''RisingSun is shown to sustain weakness at close quarters, he is also shown to not handle close or melee warfare very well, revealing that close range fighting is RisingSun90777's major weakness while Long Range is declared his strength...'' *''Though not the leader of the Seven Sages, RisingSun90777 may be the planner of the group, but this was never proven as he is shown to object on plans created by others at times...'' *''In Reality, RisingSun90777, is the main Creator of the Machinima Condemnation, and is declared one of the Machinima Developers along side PLATNIUMskull90, and Aeons Windspear...'' *''RisingSun was known to be one of the players of the future Seven Sages to take part in the Battle of Assembly, during the final hours of Viral Day, the second being Aeons Windspear...'' *''It is unclear how RisingSun90777 thinks that the Wraith is more easier to handle then that of the Scorpion, but it was revealed that the Wraith was more faster and easier to evade certain attacks when done right...'' *''In Reality, RisingSun90777 has been known to play other games, such as Call of Duty, Fallout 3, and sometimes driver based genre games, hinting that War isn't the only thing that 2091riveraisrael finds fascinating...'' *''RisingSun90777 is known to be the second oldest of the three Producers of Condemnation, and is also known to be the highest ranking due to him being the series main creator in reality...'' Category:Condemnation Category:Male Players Category:Seven Sages Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Xbox Live Players Category:Protagonists